


Baby please come home

by Tillyalf427



Series: Freed One Shots [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas, F/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The song is Baby please come home by Josh Ramsay. I did change one line from Christmas day to Christmas eve but that's irrelevant and you probably don't care. <br/>Link to song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q03X01ZgSkA</p>
    </blockquote>





	Baby please come home

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Baby please come home by Josh Ramsay. I did change one line from Christmas day to Christmas eve but that's irrelevant and you probably don't care.   
> Link to song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q03X01ZgSkA

The guild was full of noise and action as everyone helped to put up various Christmas decorations. Christmas music was being blasted out of some speakers and people were drinking hot chocolate after being outside in the cold however, there was one mage who wasn't in the Christmas spirit. It was the day before Christmas eve and her boyfriend Freed was still out on a job. He had promised that he would be back before Christmas eve and yet he hadn't returned yet which kind of made Y/n worry. In fact she still remembered exactly what he had said before he had left.

~FLASHBACK~

"Y/n?" Freed's voice asked as the H/c mage turned around to see the rune mage stood as if he was about to go somewhere.

"Yeah?" Y/n replied with her head slightly tilted to one side in confusion.

"I'm going to go on a job. I'll be back before christmas eve though and after that I promise to make this the best christmas ever." Freed said leaning down and kissing Y/n's cheek before standing back up straight as he walked towards the doors.

~FLASHBACK END~

**_We're singing deck the halls_ **

**_It's not Christmas at all_ **

**_Remember when you were here_ **

**_And everything we had last year_ **

The H/c mage stood up from where she was sat, heading outside into the cold winter. Pulling her coat around herself tighter, she heard the church bells ringing in the distance. One. Two. Three. Only three o clock? She was sure it was much later however, it could of just been the sky that was gradually getting darker. As she walked, she walked, she began to think. Would Freed be here tomorrow? Would he get home late and be there when she woke up? She had no idea...

**_All the church bells in town_ **

**_They're ringing a song_ **

**_What a happy sound_ **

**_Baby please come home_ **

She felt something land on her face, cold and wet and as she looked up, she saw the graceful snowflakes falling gently from the sky. People around her were looking around too and talking amongst themselves as she looked around at the many people. Deciding that she would eat out tonight, Y/n headed towards a nearby restaurant, stopping outside to look at the christmas tree in the window. The coloured lights flickering at regular intervals and the baubles shining and glittering in many different colours. She stood watching the lights flicker and shine whilst she thought once again about Freed. She wished he was here. She hoped he would come home any moment. She hoped...

**_Now the snow's coming down_ **

**_And I'm watching it fall_ **

**_Watching the people around_ **

**_Baby please come home_ **

**_Pretty lights on a tree_ **

**_I've been watching them shine_ **

**_You should be here with me_ **

**_Baby please come home_ **

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. The church was heard once more a few hours later as Y/n was leaving the restaurant. She began heading home and got there quicker than she expected. She went for a shower and got dressed before curling up in the window with a duvet, some hot chocolate and a book. She read for hours and lost track of time and before she knew it, it was half eleven and the snow outside had painted everything with a thick layer of white. She once again felt the longing to see Freed and this time, it was even stronger. He had promised he would be back but he wasn't...

**_All the church bells in town_ **

**_They're all ringing a song_ **

**_And it's a happier sound_ **

**_Please, please come home_ **

She felt tears slowly running down her face as she buried her head into the duvet, checking the time once more. Quarter to twelve....

**_If there was a way_ **

**_I could hold back these tears_ **

**_But it's Christmas eve_ **

**_Please come home_ **

**_Home, come home,_ **

**_Come home,_ **

**_Come home, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ **

A knock on the door alerted the H/c mage as she stood, confused as she went to go and answer the door. The door was almost slammed into her as the wind blew into the house, creating a cold draft however, once Y/n saw who was at the door, her heart almost stopped, on the doorstep was Freed,

""Freed...?" Y/n asked in disbelief

"I told you I'd be back before Christmas eve." Freed smiled before blushing slightly.

"Y/n I have something to ask." Freed said before gently grabbing Y/n's hand and getting down on one knee.

"Okay so I guess we've not been together for that long but I feel like it's been forever. I love you more than anything in the world, in fact you are my world. This is the reason I needed to go on this job, it was so that I could ask...So that I could ask if you would marry me?" Freed stated as Y/n's eyes began to water again. She leapt towards Freed and embraced him in a hug whilst repeatedly saying yes. The snow began falling even heavier as Freed slipped the diamond ring onto Y/n's finger before a shiver ran up her spine which Freed took notice of.

"Come on, you must be freezing." Freed said, picking Y/n up and carrying her inside, kicking the door shut behind him.

**_Now the snow's coming down_ **

**_And I'm watching it fall_ **

**_Watching the people around_ **

**_Baby please come home_ **

**_Pretty lights on a tree_ **

**_I've been watching you shine_ **

**_You should be here with me,_ **

**_Baby, baby, come home_ **


End file.
